Pensando em ti
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Memórias num dia de tempestade, felicidade roubada


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

"You'll think of me" por Keith Urban

Sirius Black e Bellatrix Black

"Pensando em ti"

Um quarto coberto pelo breu da noite, a pouca luz da lua cheia apenas deixava vislumbrar a velha cadeira de madeira coberta por uma espessa camada de pó, a tempestade que se fazia sentir lá fora parecia que ia destruir o mundo, a chuva batia furiosa nas janelas de vidro causando dentro do quarto aquele som abafado de tiros. O homem estava deitado sobre a cama de dorsal velha, os poucos movimentos que fazia, causavam um enorme rangerem, tudo estava velho, como as memórias dele esbatidas pela vida, amarguradas pelo sangue.

Os cabelos extremamente negros e o tronco sem camisa dava-lhe um ar de guerreiro, aquilo que ele era. Os olhos azuis estavam mais escuros que nunca, talvez as memórias não fossem agradáveis ou nem devia pensar nelas. Talvez há alguns anos atrás ele não tivesse a pensar aquela hora da manhã, pois teria companhia, a companhia dela.

**I woke up early this morning around 4am**

(Eu acordei cedo esta manhã, as 4)  
><strong>With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate<strong>

(Com a lua a brilhar como os faróis na auto-estrada)  
><strong>I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep<strong>

(Eu puxei as cobertas para cima da minha cabeça tentei dormir um pouco mais)  
><strong>But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake<strong>

(Mas pensamentos de nós mantinham-me acordado)  
><strong>Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms<strong>

(Desde de que te encontras-te nos braços de alguém)  
><strong>I've been tryin' my best to get along<strong>

(Eu tenho tentado o meu melhor para continuar em frente)  
><strong>But that's OK<strong>

(Mas está tudo bem)  
><strong>There's nothing left to say, but<strong>

(Não há nada para dizer, mas…) 

Abriu suavemente a porta do quarto, e saiu em direcção a casa sem sequer pensar no queria fazer, tudo ainda tinha o cheiro dela, cada espelho reflectia um memória dele, uma imagem dela, um beijo deles. Andava pelo corredor e olhava as molduras, eram memórias vazias, eram momentos que já não mais eram reais, nada mais seria real, nada mais seria "eles" a partir dali seria apenas "ele" e "ela" separadamente.

Os sorrisos dela, esboçados em cada fotografia, o olhar dele de adoração pintado em cada retrato, tudo era a partir dali um passado.

Um erro, um erro… um erro que lhe custara a felicidade, que lhe custara o amor, um erro que ele podia ter evitado, um erro que o orgulho levou adiante.

O perdão de nada serviria porque eles eram fogo indomável, e o orgulho cresci neles, como veneno que cresce no ódio, não era controlável e ele sabia.

**Take your records, take your freedom**

(Leva os teus discos, leva a tua liberdade)  
><strong>Take your memories, I don't need'em<strong>

(Leva as tuas memórias, eu não preciso delas)  
><strong>Take your space and take your reasons<strong>

(Leva o teu espaço e as tuas razões)  
><strong>But you'll think of me<strong>

(Mas pensarás em mim)  
><strong>And take your cat and leave my sweater<strong>

(E leva o teu gato e deixa a minha camisola  
><strong>'Cause we have nothing left to weather<strong>

(Porque não temos nada para discutir)  
><strong>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better<strong>

(De facto, nunca me senti tão bem)  
><strong>But you'll think of me, you'll think of me<strong>

(Mas tu pensarás em mim, tu pensarás em mim)

Abriu a porta do quarto em frente ao seu. O quarto tinha o ambiente mais triste que ele podia imaginar, o quarto que brilhava em tons de rosa e branco fazias lágrimas crescerem nos seus olhos e incapaz de as controlar ele deixou que elas rolassem pelo rosto, quando viu a fotografia dela, dele e da pequena menina. Se ela lhe fazia falta enquanto a sua filha fazia-o agoniar em dor porque afinal ela era parte de si, parte deles que nunca morreria.

O berço ainda ali estava, imaculadamente branco, poisou as mãos sobre ele quase visualizando a menina olhando para ele e dizendo "papa". O som do ranger do berço foi ampliado fazendo eco naquela casa vazia e despida de vida.

**I went out driving trying to clear my head**

(Eu foi a conduzir para tentar relaxar)  
><strong>I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left<strong>

(Eu tentei tirar as dores que a minha emoções deixaram)  
><strong>I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this<strong>

(Eu acho que já me sinto um pouco cansado disto tudo)  
><strong>And all the baggage that seems to still exist<strong>

(E toda a bagagem parece continuar a existir)  
><strong>It seems the only blessing I have left to my name<strong>

(E parece que a única bênção que herdei)  
><strong>Is not knowing what we could have been<strong>

(E saber o que nós não poderíamos ter sido)  
><strong>What we should have been<strong>

(O que deveríamos ter sido)  
><strong>So<strong>

(Então) 

Continuou em direcção ao quarto ao lado do da filha. O irmão da mesma idade costumava dormir ali. Tal como o primeiro quarto, este brilhava em tons de azul e ainda tinha o berço com a roupa de cama feita, praticamente podia ouvir o som dele chorando por atenção enquanto os pais gritavam ofensas e insultos. Mais um erro, mais um erro que levou a felicidade dele. Manteve-se ali no quarto do filho, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente pelo rosto, os cabelos negros caiam-lhe pelo rosto misturando-se com as lágrimas. A sua alma caia, o resto de si caia e não parecia querer levantar-se novamente.

**Take your records, take your freedom**

(Leva os teus discos, leva a tua liberdade)  
><strong>Take your memories, I don't need'em<strong>

(Leva as tuas memórias, eu não preciso delas)  
><strong>Take your space and take your reasons<strong>

(Leva o teu espaço e as tuas razões)  
><strong>But you'll think of me<strong>

(Mas pensarás em mim)  
><strong>And take your cat and leave my sweater<strong>

(E leva o teu gato e deixa a minha camisola  
><strong>'Cause we have nothing left to weather<strong>

(Porque não temos nada para discutir)  
><strong>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better<strong>

(De facto, nunca me senti tão bem)  
><strong>But you'll think of me, you'll think of me<strong>

(Mas tu pensarás em mim, tu pensarás em mim) 

Talvez fosse melhor ele ir tentar dormir mais um pouco, dirigisse ao quarto tentando não pensar em como tudo aquilo o relembrava a sua família. Deitou-se na cama sem se importar em trocar de roupa, para que? De nada valia a pena.

Adormeceu e durante o sono chorou porque nem no mundo dos sonhos ele conseguia ser feliz, porque para ele a felicidade morreu.

**Someday I'm gonna run across your mind**

(Algum dia em vou passar pelo teu pensamento)  
><strong>Don't worry, I'll be fine<strong>

(Não te preocupes, eu estarei bem)  
><strong>I'm gonna be alright<strong>

(Eu estarei bem)  
><strong>While you're sleeping with your pride<strong>

(Enquanto tu estás a dormir com o teu orgulho)  
><strong>Wishing I could hold you tight<strong>

(Desejando que eu te abrace fortemente)  
><strong>I'll be over you<strong>

(Eu já te terei esquecido)  
><strong>And on with my life<strong>

(E seguirei com a minha vida) 

Foi quando ouviu a porta da rua a abrir, imediatamente se levantou e pegou na varinha, não cogitando a hipótese de ser ela porque para ele tudo tinha acabado. Mas era. Os cabelos negros os caracóis densos estavam apanhados num coque mal feito, os olhos azuis demonstravam uma expressão tão vazia como a dele. Era de madrugada e apenas o pequeno Rigel vinha acordado pela mão da mãe, Diana vinha no seu colo.

"Eles não conseguem ser felizes longe de it…" Ela sussurrou olhando a filha, evitando a todo o custo olhar nos olhos dele. Aquilo era bom de mais para ser verdade, provavelmente quando acordasse estaria deitado naquela cama que estava naquela casa fria e vazia.

"Deixa-me ficar…" Ela pedia e ele apenas pegou no menino que bocejava constantemente tamanho era o sono.

"Vamos fazer oó Rigel?" Sirius perguntou ao filho, que apenas se aninhou junto no peito dele. Bellatrix seguiu, deitando Diana no quarto ao lado. Era agora.

**Take your records, take your freedom**

(Leva os teus discos, leva a tua liberdade)  
><strong>Take your memories, I don't need'em<strong>

(Leva as tuas memórias, eu não preciso delas)  
><strong>Take your space and take your reasons<strong>

(Leva o teu espaço e as tuas razões)  
><strong>But you'll think of me<strong>

(Mas pensarás em mim)  
><strong>And take your cat and leave my sweater<strong>

(E leva o teu gato e deixa a minha camisola  
><strong>'Cause we have nothing left to weather<strong>

(Porque não temos nada para discutir)  
><strong>In fact I'll feel a whole lot better<strong>

(De facto, nunca me senti tão bem)  
><strong>But you'll think of me, you'll think of me<strong>

(Mas tu pensarás em mim, tu pensarás em mim)

E não demorou muito para que se encontrassem. Os olhos de ambos um no outro, ele segurou as mãos delicadas dela, aproximou-a de si, do seu peito… Podia sentir a respiração dela pesada e podia ouvir os soluços dela.

"Por favor não voltes a dizer aquilo"

Ele sabia que tinha sido um idiota ao dizer que não a amava, porque ela era o mais importante que ele tinha, ela e os filho.

"Não era verdade e nunca será!"

E beijaram-se, os lábios de ambos encontraram-se num beijo doce e apaixonado pois tal como eles aquele beijo tinha o sabor de temporal. Mas como se diz "depois do temporal vêm a bonança"

**And you're gonna think of me**

(Eu tu estarás a pensar em mim)  
><strong>Oh someday baby, someday<strong>

(Oh algum dia baby, algum dia)


End file.
